Elder Scrolls VI:Dominion-The Sands of Change
by Marioman46o
Summary: This is what I believe the story to the next elder scrolls game should be (excluding online) and will encompass the main quest line as might as well include the dark brotherhood and whatever mage's/fighter's guild I choose to do. For the purpose of storytelling the main character will be a male Khajiit assassin but the actual look of him or name will not be described.
1. The Bad Begining

Elder Scrolls VI:Dominion-The Sands of Change

A fanfic of what Elder Scrolls VI could be. For the sake of storytelling, the character will be a stealthy Khajiit male, leaving the exact look of him up to you.

The roar of a sandstorm blows, it softens to reveal the voices of two Khajiit men talking. "What shall we do of him now?" asked a raspy voice belonging to the younger of the two. "It is too late to leave him, we shall have to ransom him.", "Shut up Ka'avik!" Shouted the lower voice, "You should have killed him when you could have. Take the reigns of his mount, let us use them to tie him." You hear the men walk several feet away. Your eyes briefly open to an arid desert with no life in sight, both sentient and plant. Your gaze turns upwards to a lone vulture in flight, than to the two men in steel armor ransacking an overturned wagon and removing the reigns from a black horse with glowing eyes. Your vision turns to black and opens once more to a boot bashing into your face.

Your senses return to you again only to what sounds like a carriage and seeing vague tan movement. Your sight christens and you realize you have a burlap bag over your head. "Oh, by Azurah, the bloke has awakened again." stated the lower voiced Khajiit. "It is of no matter, we have only one checkpoint to pass before guards will no longer be of a problem." Suddenly you hear the sound of commotion and the carriage speeds rapidly along the road. You hear a deafening crack and you are flung into motion, the speed plunging you into the sands.

Minutes later the sack is ripped form your head, an adult orange Khajiit with a scar from his lip to his cheek looks down on you. He is dressed in what would seem like a guard's outfit and his green eyes leer into yours. "Who are you stranger?" (you are now given customization options) Not another word is spoken with the mutual understanding that he was of no harm to you. He reaches behind you removing your constraints. "It is nearly dusk, we must make haste to make it to my village before more bandits arrive." You nod and continue down the road with the large Khajiit man. After a ways he stops as if hearing a sound, and after a moment continues on.

You ask him "Thank you for saving me, what is your name by the way?", "J'akkar." he briskly responds. "We are nearing my village, Yanna, it is only above the next few dunes. Here take this before we run into trouble." He hands you a well rusted iron dagger and turns away. After a few moments you reach the top of the large sand dune and immediately two Khajiits and a Redguard wearing leather armor shove past you. They are all well equipped with armor and weapons and are mounted upon white horses. They rush ahead to the burning remains of a village with people being slaughtered and fought in the distance.

Charging into the inferno you and J'akkar begin to slay the group or marauders attacking the village. You rush in and with all your strength swing at the first one you see. The blade slices into his arm and he drops his mace, his other arm swings at you bashing his shield into your face. You back up disoriented, and slashing wildly, you stab him in the throat. He drops to the sand in front of you and you loot his body of the armor and money. Against the fire lit streets you hack and slash against multiple people alongside the enraged J'akkar and the village members, decapitating and looting as you go. Your blade gracefully swings from person to person, leaving only a trial of blood and fur in its wake. You bash your final blow and look over to see J'akkar ripping the flesh from the last of them.

All of the survivors including J'akkar and yourself meet near a house what once was the town hall. The villagers reveal that the marauders are a group, controlling most of the northern badlands of Elsweyr. They knew that such a bold attack on a village and their obvious growing of numbers was soon to mean a full scale attack on the nearby city, Rimmen. You all decide to make your way to the nearby farm to ask for refuge there. "But what of the bandits, what of the bandits? They will just find us and return, we need a real solution to this problem!" shouted a concerned Redguard woman. You volunteer to make your way to the next city to warn them of the marauders and possibly gain assistance., thus beginning your first real quest.

Author's notes: Phew, that was a lot to write, please leave some feedback if you liked it… or didn't like it, that's cool too. If you want me to write more, it won't be done at least until next weekend, but I'll continue writing and uploading as I go. Well thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic.


	2. The Dusty Road Ahead

Elder Scrolls VI: Dominion-The Sands Of Change

Ch.2 The Dusty Road Ahead

J'akkar steps aside with you to tell you about the road ahead, The bandit run, anarchy ridden towns, the power struggle in the capital. The people of Elsweyr are as shifty as the northern sands. J'akkar explains that his town is very remote, they have heard of all of the madness but with many of the villagers being trained warriors they have not been effected or swayed yet by the outside forces. He offers you his assistance on the journey, you respectfully decline his offer.

Without much further wait you mount his horse and ride into the hot, setting, sun. The further you ride ahead the more you notice more destruction. Overturned wagons, flaming homes, bodies on the side of the road. It's unlikely that even the constantly blowing sands of this place can erase the horrors going on here. You look away and ride on. Suddenly an arrow pierces the horse's leg, it tumbles to the ground and you are ambushed. Four thugs attack from the wreckage of a burnt ranch. You grab your weapon and stab an Orc, he bashes his club into you. You take the blow and before he attacks again you cut his leg, disabling him, a bulky khajiit charges for you and you block his attack, you quickly attack before he regains his strength. You finish him with a blow to the chest. A redguard woman sneaks behind you and ties your hands while you still try to attack the last bandit.

You awaken to find yourself in a large dusty tent. You are bound to a chair facing a large redguard man with a broken nose and obvious signs of previous fights. "Why shouldn't I kill you? What use could I have of you?" You ask him why you are doing ask him what does he mean by this. "Do you really not know? You've been away from home for a long time, cat." He informs you about the situation Elsweyr has found itself in.

After the disappearance of the two moons Masser and Secunda there was turmoil in Elsweyr since much of its culture, religion, and even the births of the khajiit depended on it. After 2 years the two moons suddenly returned to the sky. The khajiit people rejoiced in this and when the Aldemeri Dominion claimed responsibility for their appearance the people of Elsweyr praised them as their saviors. The khajiit were loyal members of the Aldemeri Dominion despite their revolting neighbors in Hammerfell and the snide and condescending voices of the high elves constantly whispering down their necks. The situation changed when the leader of Elsweyr, the Mane, was assassinated. (Rumor is he was assassinated by an Aldemeri agent) Only days after his assassination a high elf named Astano claimed the title as the Mane. The people were deeply offended, the mane is a unique khajiit breed only born on a lunar eclipse. Since this elf was not a khajiit or even born on this time it caused the khajiits to revolt. Anarchy and violence in the streets, the normally small groups of bandits grew in size, several bandit factions battle for supremacy, as well as many smaller groups of rebels run razing any elven-supporting areas.

Trouble stirs outside and all of the men and women in the tent grab their weapons and run outside. One in their haste knocks your chair over and it breaks on impact to the ground. You quickly grab a knife from the table, free your bonds, and look for a weapon either to attack your captors or the attackers. You see a mace, knife, bow, scabbard, axe as well as a plethora of other choices. You grab a scabbard and the illusion scroll on the table. Your choices are now put to the test as a khajiit man in mismatched leather armor bursts through one of the tent's walls. You quickly crouch behind the table. This your time now to decide whether to attack this strange man and stay with your captors, talk to this man and possibly join his cause, or make of on your own leaving nothing in your wake other than the blood of those in your way.

Author's Notes: Hey, yeah it's been a few months, I'm just not going to say when I release these on a schedule or anything. Sorry if that pisses anyone off but yeah. My general idea is I think it'd be sick if instead of a civil war with two sides or anything there was anarchy and chaos between many many factions. I'd like there to be 4 joinable factions with similar but distinct storylines: A group of semi-organized thugs mainly being redguard and humanoid that live in the northern badlands. They would be led by a headstrong thuggish redgaurd named Samue. They would prey on villages with drivable carriages full of thugs to burn and loot towns and eventually attack (Aldemeri Controlled) cities. A group of (somewhat) well organized rebels in the southern jungles, this faction would be mainly khajiit and wood elves who are also upset with Aldemeri rule. Their main tactics would be to sabotage invading Imperial and Aldemeri forces. This faction would be led by a semi-shady khajiit by the name of Ri'Nadir who used to be in with organized crime until he found a good cause to get behind after his imprisonment. They would mainly do guerrilla warfare tactics and eventually invade cities to take back political power and restore Elsweyr to its original glory. An invading Imperial force of mixed khajiits and imperials looking to drive the Aldemeri Dominion out of the mainland of Tamriel and turn Elsweyr back into the possession of the Empire. They are led by a handsome Imperial by the name of Martin who is looking to become the "second coming" of Talos. Their strategy would consist of European styled war and conquest. The fourth and final faction would be of a coo in the Aldemeri Dominion. Led by a power hungry high elf by the name of Jansu, they would try to overthrow the current Aldermeri Dominion with their own rule. Now that you know my idea, since I'm rp-ing this a bit I will only write the rebel faction of the south, but with that in mind, each factions storyline would be pretty similar and have very identical outcomes so don't freak out if you wanted me to do another one. My general idea is the quest would be genuinely different such as the bandits will raid, the guerrillas would intercept enemy shipments and intel, the coo would be very political and sabotage people and the Imperials would plan attacks and make outposts but the story arch would move in a very close ways and end similarly (like the civil war in skyrim kinda) I also want to add a bit of a moral system (not on fable's calibre) where you have the option to be a dick and threaten and mug people or be a good person and continue on the here's path.

IF I FUCKED UP ANY PART OF THE LORE OR DID SOMETHING WRONG PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN CORRECT IT. Grammar, meh, sorry but I might fix the big mistakes but please realize I'm not a real writer.


End file.
